I Dare You
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Owain gets a mysterious note, he has to do something he'd never imagined doing: Asking Princess Elise of Nohr out on a date.


**A/N: Enjoy lovies.**

* * *

Stupid Owain.

Stupid Valentines Day.

Stupid Fountain.

Stupid Hearts.

Stupid Feelings.

This was how things normally went.

Elise hated Owain and Owain hated Elise.

That was how the world was supposed to work.

But a year ago, something that was mortifying to Elise happened.

Which leads us to Elise's current dilemma.

Elise fell in love with Owain.

_Owain_, of all people.

Her mortal enemy.

This was _accidenta__l_ of course.

Nobody fell in love with their rival on purpose.

And no siree, Princess Elise of Nohr was not gonna be the first person.

* * *

_It happened one year ago..._

Owain had sprained his ankle while coming up with special move names.

For the 100th time.

Elise was skipping past of course, flowers and food in tow.

There were so many insults she could've hurled at him.

But she decided not to.

In fact, she did the exact opposite.

"Owain, you need to stop doing this." She complained while putting a bandage on Owain's ankle. "One day, you'll hurt yourself. Badly."

"Wow, surprised to see you being caring." Owain replied playfully.

"Are you saying I'm not caring?!" Elise asked angrily.

She was about to slap him, but stopped when she remembered he was _hurt_.

She couldn't _hurt_ someone who was actually _hurt_.

It was like hurting an injured animal.

"I won't slap you today." She warned. "But I will slap you when you get better."

"Knew you would." Owain replied. "In fact... I wasn't just coming up with special move names. I was... trying to come up with ways to ask Morgan out."

Elise froze. But then, she felt something.

Jealousy.

Just why would Owain want to ask _Morgan_ out? What was so special about her? What did she have that Elise didn't?

Morgan was a b*tch. In fact, Elise came up with a personal name for her.

Morb*tch.

Owain suddenly froze when he realized who he was talking to.

"Um... I have to go! Mom's probably wondering where I am!" He limped off.

"Owain! Wait!" Elise exclaimed. "You're still injured!"

When Elise had gotten around the corner, he was already gone.

For someone with a sprained ankle, he could run fast. Very fast.

Though Elise had a feeling his mom, Lissa wasn't the reason he ran away.

Then, she realized something.

_Does my jealousy of Morgan mean I have a crush on Owain? Oh no..._

"I do not have a crush on Owain!" She announced. "He's an idiot!"

A nearby squirrel came out of a tree and gave her a smug look. _Suuure Elise. Sure you don't have a crush on Owain_, it seemed like it was trying to say.

"Whatever..." She muttered, glaring at the squirrel. Then, like a ton of bricks, it dawned on her.

She started pacing backwards and forwards.

"I do not have a crush on Owain."

"I do not have a crush on Owain."

"I do not have a crush on Owain."

"I do not have a crush on Owain."

"I do not have a crush on Owain."

"I do not have a crush on Owain."

She eventually grabbed a breadstick out and started taking enormous bites.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON OWAIN!!!" She screamed, mouth full of breadstick.

She finally fell down on the grass.

"I have a crush on Owain..." She muttered, defeated and took another bite out of her breadstick, her mouth covered with butter and crumbs.

* * *

Dumb Elise.

Dumb Ankle.

Dumb Morgan.

Dumb Fountain.

Dumb Feelings.

All of these had to do with something that happened exactly 1 year ago.

Owain broke his ankle. For the 100th time.

And he cried pathetically, like a toddler that had been put in time out.

But surprisingly, Elise came to his rescue.

_Elise_. His sworn rival.

His mother, Lissa's words.

And the worst part?

She was caring.

She was sweet.

She helped him.

Elise was using his heartstrings as a swing.

Owain had never been so embarassed

_Y'know what? Screw reality. I love Elise and that's that. Even if she's my sworn rival.__ And I'm going to ask her out._

But then, Owain chickened out.

He used his mom, his MOM, as an excuse.

And so, his relationship with his Nohrian Princess rival was ruined. Utterly ruined.

Owain's dares lessened and he couldn't look Elise in the eyes.

Until a certain dare arrived.

_I dare you to ask Princess Elise of Nohr on a date. February 14th, aka Valentines Day - Anonymous._

This definitely wasn't Elise's writing.

Although it looked so familiar. He just couldn't remember.

He then noticed what was written on the back.

_But only if you want to._

What?

Dares weren't choices.

Dares were final.

You have to complete a dare, like it or not.

Whoever this was had just broken every rule in the _Conduct Code of Dares_.

Yes, that was a thing.

But this person had just broken _rule #1_.

You _must_ complete a dare or suffer the wrath of your designated punishment.

But this was the question - did Owain want to ask Elise out?

His heart screamed, _DON'T BE A CHICKEN! SHE'S THE GIRL YOU LOVE! ASK HER OUT BEFORE SOMEONE STEALS HER!_

Althought a voice said in his head, _you don't have to ask her out. She could say no. You'd be humiliated._

Owain found it much easier to listen to the voice in his head.

But then, he looked down at three words.

_I dare you_.

Owain had never rejected a dare in his life. He had to keep to that.

He was going to ask out the Nohrian Princess, whether he liked it or not.

Because... he wanted to.

She was the girl he loved after all.

* * *

Elise was walking over to her BFF Sakura, when someone stopped her.

Owain.

"What do you want?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Owain took a deep breath.

"I dare you-"

_He never got the note. He just wants me to do something stupid on Valentines day,_ Elise heartbrokenly thought.

"..to go out on a date with me. Today." He finished. Elise's eyes widened.

"So... you got the note?" She asked.

"I knew it! You wrote it." Owain exclaimed.

"Nope. You did." She replied. "Remember how your mom made us write letters to our future selves when we were little?"

Owain's eyes widened.

When they were little, Owain had a crush on Elise.

"I guess you do." She giggled.

"Where'd you find it?" He asked.

"Your mom gave it to me." She answered. "When I told her about my plan."

"WHAT?!" Owain yelled and fell on the ground, anime style. "Why did you get her in on it? Now she's gonna know."

"That you have a girlfriend?" Elise giggled.

"Yeah-" He realized what he'd just said yes to. "Wait, what?"

Elise giggled and kissed him. Right on the lips.

"Yup." She replied, smiling. "Doofus."

Owain smiled and the two kissed again.


End file.
